All That Mattered
by pinkprincess13310
Summary: Charlie finds out that Jasper and Alice are together. How does he feel about that? One-shot. R&R Please!


_**So, this is my first one-shot. I put it in Charlie POV because I wanted to switch it up this time. Tell me what you think and enjoy!**_

All That Mattered

Charlie POV

Edward and Bella had already left to catch their flight at the Seattle airport and with everyone's help, everything was cleaned up that needed to be cleaned up. Some people had already left and now it was me, Renee and Phil, and the family that Edward said was from Denali.

We had all moved inside, it was getting closer to midnight and I had to be up earlier that normal tomorrow to be at the station to start on a case with two other officers. I should have left already but I didn't mind talking with everyone. It was great.

We were sitting in the den, well most of us were. Esme had vanished into the kitchen to throw away a vase that had broken. One girl that I had recognized, I think her name was Tanya had gone to help Esme. And then, Alice wasn't in the room either, I had no idea where she had gone. The other young man as well, Alice spoke of him a lot, very highly, he sounded like a very kind young man. Jasper, that was his name, he was missing as well.

I tried to suppress the yawn that was building but I failed miserably. Carlisle looked over at me then and smiled. "If you would like, you could stay here the night. We have plenty of guest rooms and you look awfully tired," he said sincerely.

Esme walked out of the kitchen then with a diamond vase with flowers in it then. "Yes, you are always very welcome," she said with a bright smile.

I smiled at this family's kindness. "Thank you for the offer but I have to get up early so I can work on a case at the station. It would be rude to wake you all," I told them. They both nodded sincerely as I went on. "You are right though, I think I should probably go. I do need to get my sleep. But, do you know where Alice is? She had put my coat and car keys somewhere and I have no idea where," I mumbled sleepily.

"She is upstairs in her room. That is probably where she placed your things as well," Esme murmured as she gestured towards the stairs. I nodded and trudged to the steps with a smile towards Carlisle and then his wife.

I moved up the stairs and went the way I had earlier today to see my daughter. I slowed as I neared the almost shut door. I it was opened about a foot as I stopped in front of it. I tapped on it lightly and then placed my hand on the door handle. "Alice, you mother said that I would be able to-"

I froze as I opened the door and had taken three steps in.

I was completely speechless at the sight in front of me but I couldn't look away from it either.

The two were on the other side of the room, against the glass wall that was one of the sides of their room. Jasper's back was to me with his hands pressed around Alice's waist. Alice was off the ground, her tiny legs wrapped around Jasper's midsection, I could see her arms around his neck and then her small fingers twined in his blond curly hair. The way the two of them shared the kiss told me that this hadn't just started today. This had to of been going on for a while.

I was horrified at the sight of this. Alice was and looked so innocent. She was so tiny, so fragile-looking. And Jasper…he was older than her, so much taller, bigger than her. I didn't know him very well but at times he could be a little threatening-looking.

I tried to find my voice but I had no idea what I was going to say. I was mad, very mad. Alice was like a second daughter to me and this was how I find out about something like this.

My rambling thoughts halted as I heard one of them murmur something. "I love you," I heard Jasper murmur against her lips or maybe her cheek. He moved his face down so it was at the crook of her neck.

I felt my fists ball up as I watched him trail kisses up her neck and then to the back of her ear. How had they not noticed me by now? Were they that absorbed in each other?

"I love you too, Jasper, always," she whispered back and that was when I saw her face.

Her face made my face go pale . The look on her face as he kissed her neck was blissful and very passionate, it felt like I could feel the passion in the room. No, I must be imagining it.

Alice's eyes started to flutter open as she continued to speak. "Maybe we should-"

She stopped as her eyes opened enough to see me standing there with so many emotions on my face. "Charlie," she whispered as her eyes met mine. She immediately untwined her hands from Jasper's hair and unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"What do you mean, Charlie…?" he started to trail off as he turned around slightly and saw me standing there. His actions mirrored Alice's, unwrapping his arms from around Alice's waist and then setting her on her own feet.

We stood there in silence for a while, until I finally found my voice and made a sentence. "You…?" I stopped myself and then looked over at Alice. "Alice?" I asked in a rough voice. It wasn't intentional I was just still shocked.

Her eyes floated from mine to Jasper and anger filled me again. She looked into his eyes for a moment and then turned back towards me. I suddenly started to feel calmer but I tried to fight it.

Then I said the only words that could be said now. "So…how long have the two of you…been dating?" I asked uneasily as I shifted my feet slightly.

"Charlie," Alice sighed, sounding a little edgy and embarrassed at the same time. "You look tired, you should be going home," she added as she looked around the room.

"Alice," my voice hardened I was not going to let her get her way this time. "What is going on? How long have you been dating him?" I asked again.

"For…a while now…a long time actually," she told me as she grasped Jasper's hand softly. Her truthfulness did nothing to ease my worries or anger.

"Do your parents even know?" I asked the two of them.

They both smiled and Alice let out a small laugh. "Of course, Charlie, they have known ever since," she informed me.

Another round of awkward silence filled the room as I looked at the two of them. Something shiny caught my eye and I looked for the source of it to only be even more horrified. Alice had a diamond ring on her left hand ring finger. I shook my head in disbelief and looked at Jasper's hand to find a gold ring band on it.

I started stuttering then. "You-no way…You two- can't be married," I choked out. Their heads turned to the other and I thought I saw panic cross their faces for a moment.

"Merely engagement rings, Charlie," she murmured and then I frowned at Jasper's. "He wears that to show that he shares a strong bond with someone," she added.

"When?" was all I was able to ask.

"We aren't sure yet, whenever we are ready to I suppose, we may finish college first or…jump right into it…but no matter when we will be getting eloped," she stated.

"Go to college first," I breathed miserably. There was no way they would hear that but I just had to say it. If only Bella had waited like I had wanted her to. "Why eloped? I think you of all people would want a big wedding. Wouldn't your parents want to be there?" I asked.

"Jasper and I decided on the decision together, we like things that are low-toned and private, to us it makes everything feel more special," she told me.

"And your parents?" I pushed.

"We have briefly talked about it with them. They are fine with whatever decision we make. If we are happy then they are happy," she said.

"So when did this start happening?" I asked, my tone lighter as I felt myself become calmer.

"It just…happened," she seemed to think for a moment before she continued. "When Jasper and his sister came in, I supposed. It was love at first sight you could say," she said with a happy smile.

Jasper remained quiet as she explained this and my eyes rested on him. "How old are you?" I asked him quietly.

"Nineteen," he said evenly as his eyes met with mine for the first time.

"And did you ever think that what you are doing is illegal?" I asked him as I felt my anger come back.

"Charlie, stop, It is not illegal, I am eighteen, it never has been illegal," she told me.

I sighed and back off, rubbing my temple in the process. As I did this, my eyes caught a picture of the two of them. They looked happy and not much younger if not the same age as they were now.

Then something clicked in my head and I wanted to throw up again.

"You share this room." It was a question, it was a statement.

"Don't worry about it, Charlie," Alice supplied as I shook my head in disbelief again.

The thoughts that ran through my head had me almost sweating in panic. That meant that slept together…I didn't even want to think of anything else that they were capable of doing in this room.

"How can- this isn't-"

"Charlie," it was Jasper's voice that brought me out of my stuttering this time. "Please, listen to me. I love her very much and I would never do anything that would ever harm her. Charlie, she means the world to me and she makes me truly happy. Her needs are always cared for before I even think about my own. I already care for her as if she is already my wife and I will always care for her that way. She is in no safer place than with me," Jasper told me evenly, sounding like he meant every word.

I believed him too, the way that he said that to me and looked down at her every moment or so made me feel like it was all real.

I nodded softly and I felt a small smile fall onto my face. "All right then, I hope that you keep those promises," I murmured.

"I will," he whispered as he looked down at her with caring eyes. "And if I don't, she should know that I don't deserve her," he continued as they looked at each other.

Alice shushed him quietly and twirled away from him. "Now, Charlie, I believe that you came to see me for these," she murmured as she grabbed my coat and car keys. She walked over to me and handed me my things.

Jasper neared us as I pulled Alice into a gentle hug. "I hope to see you soon," I told her. No matter what she did I could never stay mad at her. It was like she was under a spell. I then released her and held my hand out towards Jasper. "It was very nice to truly meet you, Jasper, I look forward to seeing you as well in the future," I said, shaking off he cold feeling from shaking his hand.

"Charlie, let us walk you down, we were heading down soon anyways," Alice chirped as she held the door open for me. Jasper followed behind me and took Alice's hand for a moment, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, then releasing it.

We walked down the stairs and after I said my goodbyes, Jasper and Alice saw me to the door.

I got into my car and turned the engine on. I smiled to myself, happy for Alice and Jasper.

They seemed like a perfect match.

And that was All That Mattered.

**_Love it? Hate it? Review me and let me know! If you guys have any more one-shot ideas let me know and if i get enough JxA suggestions I will continue with it. Please review! Thx 4 reading!_**


End file.
